1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and, in particular, to a display panel with higher transmittance.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technologies, flat display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, less weight and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
In the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) process for enhancing the quality of the TFT LCD, the polymer sustained alignment (PSA) technology is a sufficiently mature technique to achieve the mass production and enhance the optical features such as aperture ratio and contrast. In the PSA technology, photosensitive monomers are mixed with the liquid crystal during the one drop filling (ODF) process, and then an ultraviolet exposure is executed while an electric field is applied, so that the photosensitive monomers within the liquid crystal are chemically reacted. Consequently, the reacted monomers are arranged according to the pattern of the transparent conductive layer of a plurality of pixels of the TFT substrate so that the LC alignment can be achieved by the photocured monomers.
For the same illuminance, a display panel with a higher transmittance can save more power for the display device. Therefore, the industry strives to increase the transmittance of the display panel to save more energy and enhance the product competitiveness. The pattern design of the transparent conductive layer of the pixel is a key factor in the transmittance of the display panel. Especially with the higher and higher resolution of the panel, the pattern of the transparent conductive layer of the pixel is a factor that needs to be explored to configure the panel with a higher transmittance.